Starbeam
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Phaet the Dove |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Intelligent |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Pinkish Purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Crow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | Unknown |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 4 years old |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To get good marks on her tests |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Jade Mountain Academy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Mother, Father, Sister |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | NightWings, Destiny |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Elevation, IceWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Reading, studying |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Stupidity, ignorance |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | NightWing Abilities, Faint Prophecy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | Unknown |} |} This is Phaet the Dove's Original Character. Please do not edit without permission. Appearance: Starbeam is a small NightWing with small silver scales by her eyes, giving away her slight power of prophecy. Her wings are dark but slightly translucent, and her sparkles on the undersides of her wings are large and visible. Starbeam's horns curve inwards; her claws the oppoiste, moving outwards so she has a rather easy time walking. Personality: Starbeam has always had a knack for learning things, and she enjoys showing off her knowledge to her classmates, much to their annoyance. However, she is a kind dragon, but is extremely sensitive and will usually do things that she wants to do, not anything that she really needs to do. Her sister, Destiny, is the complete opposite, and that causes the fights between the sisters. The sisters do enjoy each other's company, and usually are kinder to each other more than they are cruel. History: Starbeam had longed for adventure since she was little, but she was too much of a coward to run into it herself. Everything was planned in her life, everything perfect, everyone nice, but everyone had double meanings on the inside. Starbeam wished that someone in her life would be straight-forward, but she could never be. Until she met Elevation. Elevation was an annoying, straightforward idiot who Starbeam hated, but ... he was just what she wanted. Jade Mountain Academy was changing. Everything was being torn down and it was being conquered by a different group of dragons. That's when ... Elevation was expelled from the school. They were scared of dragonets like him. Starbeam's parents were afraid of the school, however. Immediately, they took her out and fled to the other side of the continent, not knowing that their little dragonet would always miss Elevation. Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Phaet the Dove) Category:Dragonets